


We'll Hang it Above the Fireplace

by terryreviews



Series: Vincturi Drabbles [19]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Aro gifts Peter a painting.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Aro Volturi/Peter Vincent
Series: Vincturi Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675858
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	We'll Hang it Above the Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding onto this piece for weeks and am very happy to finally post it.

The crate sat in the middle of the foyer. Through the stained glass window above the door, a colorful spotlight was cast upon the plain wood piquing Peter's curiosity. Nosferatu on his heels, he approached it. His cane making sharp taps on the floor.

"What do you think it is buddy?" He began to circle it. "I didn't order anything. Hell, I don't even know the address to this place yet." He caught sight of Aro descending the stairs, tying his hair back with an elastic. He stopped, Nossy bumped into his ankle.

"Hello dearest," the vampire greeted, "what do you have there?" He eyed the item as he stepped off the stairs and moved towards Peter in a deliberate human way, coming to stand at the man's side.

Peter shrugged, "dunno. Was here when I came down."

Aro reached out, once close enough, to pluck the packing slip. A grin began to spread, "oh, marvelous! It has arrived!"

"What has?" Peter's heart flipped at Aro's pleased expression.

Aro gestured at the crate with that subdued, graceful, enthusiasm that came with his age. He was clearly pleased but reserved.

"A house warming present for you."

Peter looked from the crate to Aro, "me?" Peter shook his head with a fond smile, taking the vampire's hand, "babe, you don't have to buy me things. You've already done so much for me..." Before he could continue Aro kissed his cheek, cutting off his reply.

"I like to give you things." Aro gave an elegant flick of his wrist, "besides, this is for a specific occasion. Worthy of celebration."

"What occasion?"

"The first week in our new home."

At length, Peter said, "I didn't get you anything."

"Of course you did," at Peter's confusion, Aro turned to face the human, pressing their chests together, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "last night. Don't you remember?"

Peter buried his face in Aro's neck for a second before pulling away with an embarrassed, "so what you're saying is I'm your gift?" He gave Aro a playful shove, the vampire gamely playing along, allowing himself to roll with the movement, "you're a sap. You know that?"

Aro let out a fond giggle, reaching out to brush a stray lock from Peter's eyes, "you're still not accustomed to genuine romantic gestures. And no," he added when he saw Peter was about to be cheeky, "your fans throwing their undergarments at you does not count."

"Hey," Peter choked down his laugh, "some of them had hearts. That's plenty romantic!"

When they'd first gotten together, Peter's collection of admires' tokens (panties, g-strings, boxers, bras) was promptly thrown away. Aro was not an especially jealous individual but the green monster did like to rear its head where Peter was concerned.

Aro scoffed but otherwise said nothing except, "you may open your gift now if you wish."

"Oh!" Peter looked down at the lid, the nails holding it in place. "Gonna need a crowbar. I think there was a woodshed in the..."

There was a brief prising sound and the lid was sitting on the floor next to them, making Peter jump. From Peter's perspective, Aro hadn't even moved but the glint in the vampire's eye made him squint.

"...since you got me a present I'll let the vampire shit slide this time," he said with no real heat. He went to look inside the crate when he heard Aro say,

"Allow me."

Instantly, packing supplies joined the lid and in a flash, a painting was laid out across the mouth of the crate.

Peter had had many paintings in his collection. Numerous cursed, possessed, things that he got from everywhere. Never saw a ghost or heard screams or saw any of them crying tears of blood...fucking rip-offs are what they were. He looked closer. Gray fur, yellow eyes, small body,

"Nossy!" He beamed! There was Nosferatu propped upon a plump pillow with an air of regality. Cat toys were strewn about him like royal jewels. A detailed, beautiful, piece. "You had a portrait painted of our cat?"

"Your cat," Aro corrected ("our cat" Peter insisted with a grin) "and yes. You did not seem overly pleased with the numerous antique pieces and taxidermy that adorns the walls of the home and so I decided to help find ways to bring you into the home whilst keeping with the aesthetic."

"I love that it isn't a portrait of me," Peter stooped down to scoop up Nosferatu, "buddy look! Look what your dad did for you." Aro scoffed once more at dad furthering Peter's joy. "We've only been here for a week, how the hell did you manage to get this painted and sent here so quickly?"

Aro tilted his head, "I believe the expression is "I greased a few palms". I sent a selection of photographs of the beast to a reputable artist who specializes in animal portraits. Along with a handsome sum and a request for efficiency." Aro ran a finger down the length of the frame until he stopped at a little plaque at the bottom, tapping it with a finger, "I believe you will like this."

Peter's eyes followed. When Aro's finger moved he read an inscription and promptly burst out laughing, startling Nossy (Aro quickly taking the cat and returning him to the floor so Peter wouldn't get scratched).

"Oh, my god babe. That's....oooo...that's perfect."

There, in elegant print, "Nosferatu the Destroyer of Feet."

Aro hmmed, "A fitting title for the beast wouldn't you say?"

"Nossy, you got a title!" He searched around himself, the cat had wandered off. "Where are we going to put it?"

"I admit, I'm not quite certain. Perhaps in your room? We can move the birds to my study instead and give you the freedom to redecorate your walls?"

"What about in the drawing-room? That portrait above the fireplace, you said you got it because of the artist and the style. It's not sentimental is it?"

Aro shook his head, "not in the slightest. The woman in it is striking in appearance, captured magnificently by a masterful artist. However, I am not familiar with her family nor her as an individual. From the little research I had done, she was an unremarkable person with remarkable beauty. I can easily move the portrait to another room and it would not be missed."

Leaning in, Peter kissed his fiance's cheek, "thank you." His eyes darted from the portrait to over his shoulder where the drawing-room was and then back to the portrait.

There was a pause before Aro, amused, "We can hang it up now, Peter."

"Yes!"


End file.
